Memories
by MyelleWhite
Summary: LAST CHAPTER! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone, this is my first _mentalist _story. Tell me how I did, please review. If you are a _fringe_ fan, please check out my stuff on the _fringe_ section in the TV shows._

_-Myelle_

Jane see's her lying on the ground. She has a thick red liquid flowing from her head, arms and torso. Lisbon knows she's bleeding but she can't remember how. Jane rushes over to her, picking up the top half of her body and resting it in his lap. He frantically tries to stop the bleeding but it's to no prevail.

Lisbon feels herself start to shake, but it isn't her, it is Jane. He shakes with sobs while trying to talk to her.

"Open your eyes. Please."

he is in hysterics and can't breath right. He thinks he's lost her already. Van Pelt, Rigsby and Cho are right behind him but leave him with her. Van Pelt calls an ambulance. She remembers the whole scene.

Her and Jane were to take a car to the crime scene. They left about ten minutes after Lisbon did and Lisbon called fro backup. Whatever she had said on the phone made Jane extremely anxious. Jane called Cho and Rigsby to come and told them call in more backup. Jane had told her to speed up and stared out the front window, expressionless for the remainder of the ride.

Rigsby and Cho also remembered everything from earlier that day. They ahd gotten a call from Jane around ten that morning, calling for backup. They guessed that someone had been hurt, otherwise, his voice would not have been so shaky.

Now, all three watched as Jane held their boss's body. She looked dead, in fact, Van pelt already had tears in her eyes, thinking that she was dead. As they watched Jane, the two men standing behind her couldn't help but shed a tear. Rigsby let Van pelt burry her face in his shoulder as she cried.

But no one cried as Patrick Jane did. He had had a couple rough years since his wife died. Working at the CBI had given him a whole new look on life. He owed everything to Lisbon, who made him see that he _would _choose life rather than revenge. Jane had never cried so hard in his life, not even as child, not when his wife and daughter were left cut apart for him to discover, but then again, never had he loved someone as much as he loved Lisbon.

Lisbon heard him cry and she wished he would stop. He should not care so much about her. True, she could not stop caring for him, but it was different with him. he still loved his wife and was grieving his daughter, well, at least she thought so.

Lisbon lost consciousness and was put onto a stretcher. Jane sat in the back of the ambulance. They arrived at the hospital about ten minutes later. The paramedics had already dressed some of her wound to stop the bleeding.

Jane tried his hardest to forget what happened but the memories kept haunting him. Patrick Jane had gotten a very urgent call from Lisbon.

"Jane, thank God you answered."

"Lisbon, is something the matter?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I need help. Call everyone and tell them not to come. it's dangerous. Call for professional backup. Do _not _come Jane, okay?"

"Okay." He whispered. Of course he was going to go get her. he couldn't live with himself if anything bad happened because he wasn't there on time. He called Cho and Rigsby who were at the office and told them to hurry. There was a narrow alleyway and the vehicle wouldn't fit so they had to go on foot. Van Pelt was right behind Jane as they sprinted through the twisting alleyways. Jane turned a corner and stopped breathing at the sight of Lisbon's tangled and bruised and bloody body. There was a man leaning over him. he took out a knife and stabbed her right on her side. Lisbon didn't even move, which made Jane come to the conclusion that she was already dead. He ran as fast as he could to her and the man ran as fast as he could away from her. He pulled her seemingly lifeless body onto his lap and cried over her. There was still a pulse but it was slowing rapidly. He knew if they didn't get her out of here quickly, she would die. She could still die even if they _did_ get her out of here.

Now, as he sat in the hospital room with an unconscious Lisbon, he wondered what would've happened if it had been him instead. he had a knack for getting into trouble, also for getting out of it, but that was beside the point.

The nurses continually told him that she'd be alright but she didn't look alright to him. She had bruises covering her perfect face and even though the blood was gone, Jane could still imagine the blood covering her body and it made him sick.

"excuse me sir, visiting hours are over." A doctor said as she entered the room to check on Lisbon. He had been here all day with her and she had not yet woken up. He couldn't leave her, surely they knew that.

Van pelt, Rigsby and Cho couldn't stay. Minnelli had taken them back to the office to work. Jane couldn't believe they had to work after all this. Minnelli really pissed him off. he always made Lisbon's and everyone else's lives so much harder than they ahd to be, and they didn't deserve that.

"Please let me stay. I can't leave her." He pleaded. the doctor told him she'd be right back and then she left. Jane grabbed Lisbon's hand in his and kissed it, hoping that maybe she would feel it and wake up, but of course it didn't work. Jane wondered if she would ever wake up.

Anything could happen.

The doctor walked in and said that after what they had been through, he could stay until the day she left if he so chose.

_If _she leaves, Jane thought as he nodded at the doctor.

"Would you like some pillows or blankets? There's a couch over there that you can lay on." She said.

"No thanks , I probably won't get much sleep anyways."

She nodded, obviously understanding and left the room. Jane knew she had lost someone before. He guessed a husband or loved one. Fiancée maybe.

After she left, Jane made his way over to the couch but didn't bother lying down. he just sat there, staring at Lisbon, willing her to wake up.

***

A few days later, Jane was finally asleep when Lisbon woke up. She preferred not to wake him up and, strange as it sounds, after all that sleep, she was extremely tired so she lay her head back onto the pillow and fell back asleep.

Jane awoke a few hours later and checked on Lisbon. H felt like he betrayed her by sleeping. He wouldn't sleep again until she woke up.

Lisbon woke up the nest day again with Jane staring anxiously at her side.

"Theresa, can you hear me?"

"Yes."

Jane smiled and kissed her hand, her cheek and then her lips.

"I love you." he said "Right back at you." she said as she smiled and from that moment, they both knew she would be okay.

_So, how was my first Mentalist fic? I have a sequel ready so if you want it on the site, just let me know in a review. Everyone loves reviews. _;)


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone. This is the sequel to "Memories." Everyone loves reviews, so thanks fort he ones you gave me so far. Please tell me your thoughts on my writing, good or bad. NO flames please. Thank you._

_-Myelle_

Lisbon woke up, still in the hospital. She was still wounded and could barely walk. It had been almost a whole two weeks she was in the hospital. Jane had stayed by her side the whole time, as she knew he would.

Van Pelt, Rigsby and Cho came to visit her every night after work. She still couldn't believe Minnelli was making them work.

Lisbon looked around the room for Jane but couldn't find him…until she looked at the floor.

Jane was lying on the floor, and if she was correct, he wasn't breathing.

_Sorry for the cliff hanger ending, but I have to go to class. Review!!!!! P.S.-I'm a beta reader, if any of you are interested. _ _I'll put a chapter on tonight, maybe. _


	3. Chapter 3

Hey folks! So, I got lots of reviews for the last chapter. Please tell me all your thoughts, good or bad, or even if you have a suggestion for me to become a better writer. I want to hear what you have to say. Please review!

"Help!" Lisbon shouted from her bed. She wished that the IV in her hand wasn't there so she could help him. "Help him!" She shouted again. This time, her nurse came into the room and knelt beside Jane.

She immediately checked his pulse. He still had one, which was a relief to Lisbon. Jane's chest was moving up and down only a small bit, which meant his breathing was staggered, and slowing. Some doctors came in to take him onto a bed which was rolled into the other room.

The nurse saw Lisbon and could tell that she didn't want him to leave. She quickly tried to think of something reassuring to say.

"I'll probably be the nurse for both of you so if you want, I could give you updates on how he's feeling. That way you don't have to worry. I'm sure he'll be fine anyways. He hasn't eaten since; well I don't know if he's eaten since you got here. That's probably the problem. That and lack of sleep."

"Thanks. Updates would be great."

The nurse nodded and walked out.

Lisbon already was anxious for the first update. She knew Jane would be okay. He always was, but still she was worried about his long-term health. He seriously needed more sleep.

Well, she could use a few more hours each night but Jane must've been so tired ad worn out that he just fell over. Poor guy.

Van Pelt walked into the room about ten minutes after the nurse walked out. She sat down on the side of Lisbon's bed and looked around.

"Is Jane aright?"

"How did you know he was sick?"

"Because he wouldn't leave unless he was."

"Well, yeah, actually. He just fell over on the floor and the nurses put him into his own room."

"I hope he's alright."

"Me too. The nurse said she would come by in a little bit to tell me how he's doing."

"That's nice of her. Hey, I brought you something."

"What is it?" Lisbon asked, suddenly curious.

"Chocolate. I know staying in the hospital is stressful for you and when I'm stressed, I eat chocolate. So, I thought maybe you'd like some." Van Pelt smiled at her and Lisbon smiled back as she was handed the chocolate.

"Thanks. This is exactly what I needed."

"Glad I could help."

Van Pelt and Lisbon talked and talked like they were best friends. Lisbon enjoyed the company. It was very calming

Her nurse walked into he room just as Lisbon finished her chocolate.

"How's Patrick?" She asked.

"I don't know. We don't know what's wrong with him. He's awake but he's in hysterics. He won't talk to us and he's having trouble breathing. We don't know what made him so sad or angry or whatever he is. I think you might be able to calm him down."

"Let's go."

Lisbon changed into her pajamas quickly before the nurse took out her IV so she could move from her bed. Then, she was led down the hallway to Jane's room.

_So, how was that? I want every comment you have but what you have to say is really mean, please tell me through private message. Thanks, it's much appreciated. I have another chapter ready and possibly one after that so if you have any ideas of what I could add, please let me know. _

_-Myelle_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with exams. It's the day of school tomorrow and I hope I'll have more time to write and post my stories. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the conclusion to "memories."

Lisbon followed the nurse to Jane's room. It felt good to walk around and be in her own clothes, but she could enjoy the freedom later. Right now, she had to help Jane and find out what's wrong with him.

As she entered the room, she saw just how bad it actually was. Jane was sitting up, breathing heavily, and in hysterics. He was mumbling to himself about how someone was dead.

She calmly approached him.

"Will you be alright?" The nurse asked her.

"Yes, I'll calm him down."

"Okay." The nurse left Jane and Lisbon alone in the room.

Lisbon slowly and calmly sat down on the edge of his bed and took his hand.

"You're not really here." He said. Jane wouldn't even look at her. She couldn't help but wonder why and instead of asking him, she just let it go. Sometimes, it was better not to ask Jane a question because you wouldn't get an answer.

"I'm here. I'm here, Patrick."

"Don't call me that. You're not really here. I'm seeing things."

"I'm here. Look at me, I'm here with you." She whispered softly, trying to calm him. Trying to calm Jane was hard when you weren't calm yourself.

"I can't believe you. I can't look at you. You're not really her. You're not my Theresa. You're just my imagination."

Lisbon was stunned.

"What happened to you? Why are you doing this? If I'm not Theresa, what happened to her, then?"

"She's dead. You must be some hallucination or something. I'm amazed you're talking to me."

"Patrick, I'm not dead. I'm here. Why do you think I'm dead?"

"First of all, do _not _refer to yourself as if you're her. You're not. Second of all, she's dead, and I know it because I wouldn't be in my own room if she weren't dead. They knew I loved her and they wouldn't make me leave. I must've had a heart attack at when they told me or something."

"Wait, you don't know why you're in here? They didn't tell you? Patrick, it's really me, Theresa. I told you to eat and sleep but you didn't listen and you fainted. They put you in here so you'd be all right. They made a mistake by taking you away. I'm sorry, Patrick. It's really me, it's me and I'm here. I love you."

She smiled at him and hugged him to her.

"I love you too. You know, this is probably the first time I was ever wrong about something."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

They laughed and from that moment, they knew they'd both be okay.

Tell me what you think. I love all comments and reviews. Sorry for the long wait.

_-Myelle_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with exams. It's the day of school tomorrow and I hope I'll have more time to write and post my stories. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the conclusion to "memories."

Lisbon followed the nurse to Jane's room. It felt good to walk around and be in her own clothes, but she could enjoy the freedom later. Right now, she had to help Jane and find out what's wrong with him.

As she entered the room, she saw just how bad it actually was. Jane was sitting up, breathing heavily, and in hysterics. He was mumbling to himself about how someone was dead.

She calmly approached him.

"Will you be alright?" The nurse asked her.

"Yes, I'll calm him down."

"Okay." The nurse left Jane and Lisbon alone in the room.

Lisbon slowly and calmly sat down on the edge of his bed and took his hand.

"You're not really here." He said. Jane wouldn't even look at her. She couldn't help but wonder why and instead of asking him, she just let it go. Sometimes, it was better not to ask Jane a question because you wouldn't get an answer.

"I'm here. I'm here, Patrick."

"Don't call me that. You're not really here. I'm seeing things."

"I'm here. Look at me, I'm here with you." She whispered softly, trying to calm him. Trying to calm Jane was hard when you weren't calm yourself.

"I can't believe you. I can't look at you. You're not really her. You're not my Theresa. You're just my imagination."

Lisbon was stunned.

"What happened to you? Why are you doing this? If I'm not Theresa, what happened to her, then?"

"She's dead. You must be some hallucination or something. I'm amazed you're talking to me."

"Patrick, I'm not dead. I'm here. Why do you think I'm dead?"

"First of all, do _not _refer to yourself as if you're her. You're not. Second of all, she's dead, and I know it because I wouldn't be in my own room if she weren't dead. They knew I loved her and they wouldn't make me leave. I must've had a heart attack at when they told me or something."

"Wait, you don't know why you're in here? They didn't tell you? Patrick, it's really me, Theresa. I told you to eat and sleep but you didn't listen and you fainted. They put you in here so you'd be all right. They made a mistake by taking you away. I'm sorry, Patrick. It's really me, it's me and I'm here. I love you."

She smiled at him and hugged him to her.

"I love you too. You know, this is probably the first time I was ever wrong about something."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

They laughed and from that moment, they knew they'd both be okay.

Tell me what you think. I love all comments and reviews. Sorry for the long wait.

_-Myelle_


End file.
